Alibert
Alibert is Yugo's adoptive father, a man who runs a restaurant in a village, a former partner of Ruel Stroud and a Clan Member of Emelka . He teaches the Chef Profession. Animated Series Alibert is a disciple of Enutrof, as well as Yugo's adoptive father ever since Grougaloragran entrusted him the young Eliatrope. Alibert runs a restaurant of which he's chief cook. He is also Ruel Stroud's best friend as they both were adventurers before Yugo's appearance. History Background Ten years before the animated series starts, it is shown that Alibert and Ruel were bounty-hunting partners. However, Alibert is proven to be too kind for this line of work, letting a convict go. It is implied that something similar has happened several times. Ruel acknowledges Alibert's softness and the two part ways. However, that same fateful day, Grougal left an infant eliatrope in a cradle for him to find, as well as a wakfu-infused tofu named Az, and a message detailing where to find Yugo's true family. Realising the situation, Alibert took the eliatrope under his wing and raised him as a son. After giving up bounty-hunting, Alibert opens an inn in the village of Emelka in Amakna. He became famous for his Gobball stew and trained Yugo in the making of it as well. Eventually, he was elected mayor of the town and is well loved by the residents which include the family of the last man he let go. Ruel drops in every once in a while, though due to his cheap nature, builds up quite a tab. Though Alibert states that he made more money as a bounty-hunter, he is content with life in the inn, as well as taking care of his adopted son. Season 1 Season 2 Personality Alibert is shown as a warm, caring person. As stated by Yugo "Grougal knew that no one would be a better father." He raised Yugo with a strong sense of justice, and isn't afraid to take up the shovel when something he cares for is threatened. This is shown both when Rubilax/Sadlygrove burst into the inn, as well as when the polters attack the village, and finally when Nox threatens Yugo and Az. He also differs from the Enutrof norm in that he is very generous. He voluntarily feeds the group for free in the Sadida kingdom, and doesn't mind Ruel's debt. In fact. the only time he is ever shown caring about kamas is when customers in the inn flee from Sadlygrove without paying first (although it should be noted that Yugo pointed this out first). Physical Appearance When Alibert is first shown, he is a very heavily-built (and uncharacteristically young) enutrof. He sports a short brown beard and mustache, as well as a large straw hat. His weapon of choice is a chipped shovel with a copper blade, and silver center. It also has a red fork shaped symbol, and a plain brown handle. By the begining of Season 1, his appearance is greatly changed. Alibert has lost his beard, though his mustache is now longer. He also wears a large chef's hat, seemingly in the style of Yugo's. He retains this stye throughout the show. Powers/Abilities Like Ruel, Alibert is very handy with his shovel, wielding it in combat several times. He is also shown to have strong willpower, breaking through Nox's time stopping spell and forcing him to flee. Gallery Alibert finding Baby Yugo.jpg|Alibert finding Baby Yugo Alibert turn old by Nox.jpg|Alibert turn old by Nox Trivia * Even though he's a skilled cook, he can't bake bread. * He may have had a lover at one point, as Ruel suspects that's where Yugo came from. * In the game Wakfu, if you try to enter the first floor of his restaurant in Emelka, you can hear a baby crying, hinting to Yugo when he is still a baby 12 years prior to the animated series. Category:Clan Member Category:Animated Series Category:Enutrof Category:Heroes Category:Good Category:Chef